The Dead Mall
by mlegates1
Summary: The story of a group who try to survive the apocalypse. will they all survive?
1. Introduction of Amanda

"How is this?" My sister, Lola, asked as she held a dress up to me.

"It's very pink."I told her as she went to go look for something else. Stealing a moment away from the girlish store, I walked out the door and leaned over the railing to watch and listen to the people who passed by. Kids whining, adults on phones, teen girls walking by, talking and giggling non-stop. There was something off, though, because one minute everyone who walked by were talkative, the next screaming and running in all directions.

"What the Hell?!" I asked myself as I watched people rush out of stores, push each other to the ground and over the railings, where they fell three stories. I watched as everyone ran and ran, until they were out of my sight and the screams weren't audible anymore. Stunned at what I was seeing, I turned around and walked into the store.

"Amanda, what's wrong?" Lola asked as she saw the look of fear and confusion in my eyes. After I told her everything, I saw she, too, was confused.

"Okay, I'm gonna go check things out, and if I'm not back in an hour then just worry about getting out."

"Okay." I said, even though I wanted to argue, cry and tell her she couldn't leave.

"All right, remember an HOUR, and try to stay hidden." Lola instructed me before she walked out the store and down the stairs.

"How can this be happening, how can everything be normal one minute, and like this the next?" I asked myself, even though I didn't have an answer. Walking to the aisle that Lola was in, I picked up the dress she held to me moments ago, I then went to the front of the store where the cash register was, and once there, I hopped over the counter and laid on the cold and hard floor while hugging the pink dress until I fell asleep.


	2. Introduction of Stella

There I was walking around JcPenny when I heard screaming come from both inside and outside the store.

"Sissy, what's happening?" My little brother, Kevin, asked.

"Nothing, Kev; it's just...um, everyone is so excited, that they're running around and screaming!" I told him even though the lie seemed unbelievable.

"Oh, okay, but what are they excited about?" Kevin asked

"Um, the...uh..." I stalled, and then spotted the poster behind me. "The 20% off sale."

"Okay." Kevin said, as if he believed the lie I had shamelessly told him.

"Well, let's get you a new shirt and leave then." I told Kevin as we walked towards the aisle that had his size.

"I got it!" Kevin cheered happily as he grabbed the shirt and ran towards the cash register.

"Wait up!" I cried after him as I tried to catch up.

"Sissy, help!" Kevin screamed as I caught up, and there in front of him was a man, a very creepy man-he was missing an arm, which dripped blood from the remaining socket, his eye was falling out of his face a bit, and the man's leg was broken, leaving bone poking through his flesh, boring out to the left.

"Sissy, make him let go!" Kevin screamed. I noticed the man holding onto him was moving his mouth closer and closer to Kevin's arm.

"Let go!" I shrieked as I round-house kicked the guy in the stomach, making him fall, and release his grip on Kevin.

"Come on, let's go!" I ordered Kevin as he bent down to get the shirt.

"Leave it!" I ordered as my protective side kicked in.

"But, sissy, I need it for school." Kevin whined.

"After what just happened, you're worried about looking good for school?"I asked him incredulously.

"Um, I don't know." Kevin replied. Grabbing Kevin's arm, I dragged him out the doors of JcPenny and into hall where the real Hell was going to be.


	3. Introduction of Megan

There I was, watching Ice Age Continental Drift, when all of a sudden the movie stopped; the only thing I was able to hear was screams coming from outside the door.

"What's going on?" Some people cried out, scared about what might be happening. The screaming kept on as if no one said or asked a thing, but little did we know none of us were ready to face what was happening outside of the theater.

"I'm going!" Someone cried as he jumped out of his seat, which caused popcorn and soda to spill on me and the person that was sitting a seat away from me.

"Oops, sorry." The man stammered

"It's okay, it's fine." I told him as I wiped the popcorn out of my hair, but the soda drenched my hair and part of my shirt.

"** hole!" The girl who sat next to me screamed as she slapped the man who poured soda all over her.

[Don't say anything, just get up and leave.] the little voice inside my head said softly. I got up, ignoring the bickering that went on behind me, and then walked out the door. when I got out the door what I saw glued me to my spot. Blood everywhere, a dead body on the floor, a head that was to my right and a arm holding a machete to my left. What I did next I had no explanation for-I just grabbed the machete out of the arm and then ran for my life.


	4. introduction of Matthew and Rosalinna

POV Rosalinna

There I was at the mall, after school, with my brother, Matthew, walking around when we heard screaming.

"What the hell was that!?" I cried.

"I don't know." Matthew said calmly as he pulled me into the store that was next to us.

"Okay, what now." I hissed.

"Stay here; I'll be back in ten minutes." Matt replied distractedly, squinting out the glass storefront.

"Matthew, please, please, PLEASE dont leave!" I pleaded as he tried to walk away.

"If you can keep up with me, then you can come." Matthew said as he picked up a baseball bat.

"Ok." I said as I pick up a baseball bat and fallowed Matthew.

"** this ** it's **ing scary, dead people eating other people!" I whimpered to myself and my brother.

"Come on!" Matthew screamed; he was running and dodging the arms and hands that reached for him.


	5. Introduction of The Mystery Boy

There I was, laying in a hospital bed when I woke up, not remembering a-freakin'-thing.

"Where am I?" I asked myself as I tried to remember anything-anything at all. I sat up looking around the room for a memory. With a jolt of shock, I realized that I didn't know my name. "Oh, no," I groaned, pushing my hair back. "I can't even remember my name-what HAPPENED? Who am I?" The thing that was really irritating was that I didn't have the answers to these questions-and no one was around who did. When I stood up, I noticed a picture of a boy with white hair and blue eyes, smiling, with had his arms wrapped around what I assumed his mother and his father.

"Is that me?" I whispered. [Yeah, that's you.] The voice in side my head replied me. Rummaging around, I found a pair of faded blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and black jacket with a hood. Pulling on the clothes, I then put the hood over my eyes, grabbed the picture and pocketing it. Pushing the door open, I walked into the cold and dark hallway. Not really knowing or caring where I was going, I walked down a flight of stairs, and I stopped to look at my surroundings: blood everywhere, a few bodies, but not much else.

"What the crap happened here?" I asked myself. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I went down some more stairs. I kept walking, seeing no life at all.

[Just keep walking.] That voice in my head told me. I obeyed, not wanting to argue with myself, (which would question my sanity) so I kept walking, my bare feet hitting the cold floor. I kept walking until I came to the exit, and the light from outside shone in my eyes. Looking around, I spotted someone-or at least I thought it was someone. The person I saw was walking-more like limping-aimlessly around and moaned; a moan that made chills run down my spine.

"Are you okay?"I asked the little kid-a little girl with blood-splattered blonde pigtails-as she stared at me with milky-white eyes and moaned again.

"Hello?" I asked warily as the little girl slowly limped towards me.

"Hello? are you okay!?" I repeated anxiously as the little girl kept limping towards me. As she got closer to me, she opened her mouth and snapped at my arm, but I backed up out of her range, and pushed her away.

[RUN!] My inner thoughts screamed at me, as I stared in total terror at the girl that lay on the ground, watching her as she struggled to get up. I ran, not knowing or caring where I was heading, I just HAD to get away from that little kid.


	6. Chapter 1

Pov Amanda

I was awoken by the sound of footsteps that were followed by a muffled cough and a couple voices.

"I thought I saw someone here earlier." The voice of a man said.

"It was probably just a zombie, or they-whoever they were-left." The voice of another man replied a-matter-o-factly.

"They're probably dead by now." The voice of a women said flatly, as if expecting that no one-not even herself-was going to survive.

"If we find whoever you saw, John, then we'll have our fun with them, maybe torture them, before we kill 'em." Another voice crowed.

"Hell yeah!" The rest of the people cheered, except the woman.

"Whatever you do, don't count me in it." She retorted haughtily as she walked away with the sound of high heels hitting the floor.

"Okay, let's go." John said as everyone followed him out.

[Now you know the truth, don't trust anyone.] The voice in my head told me as I tried to figure out why they were talking about zombies.

"Zombies aren't real, are they?" I asked my inner thoughts since it seemed to know EVERYTHING, but in return, it didn't answer me. I peeked around the corner, and made sure no one was there before I stripped off the clothes I was wearing and put on the dress Lola held to me earlier. Leaving my old clothes on the floor, I hopped over the counter, ran out the door and kept running.

"I see her!" John yelled.

"**!" My inner thoughts screamed as I kept running and running, even though I knew people were chasing me.

"Shoot her!" The woman ordered. I kept running, even though gun shots were firing all around me, and only missing me from inches, while hitting the dead people around me. I kept running, though my lungs protested and my legs felt like giving up since I hadn't drank or ate anything at all today, except half a cookie and some Pepsi I shared with Lola.

"Lola where is she, she said she was coming back in an hour, but I don't know the time, I'll check my phone when I shake these crazies off my trail." I told myself.

"You idiots! Forget the girl, shoot the zombies!" John ordered as the dead started to surround them.


	7. Chapter 2

I kept running even though the people who were chasing me were far behind me I just kept running until I turned the corner and almost ran into a girl. "Help, me, please."I breathed as I felt dizzy. "Help with what?"the girl asked "Being,chased,by,crazy,people,with,guns."I breathed as the room started to spin and get dark as I blacked out.

*Stella*

Looking at the girl and wondering what she meant I picked her up and put her on my back and walked until I came to a store where I put here down and searched her only finding a phone and a bobby pin in her her dress pocket. Having no clue what to do with her I covered her with a blanket and watched out for "them" as she rested.

"I saw two people this time."A female voice said. I listened as the voices got closer, so I hid the sleeping girl and then hid my self while wondering if they where the crazy people she was talking about.

"Well we let the first one get away."Another voice said.

"Listen up guys we need to search for that little brat wearing a pink dress."A voice ordered the other voices.

"Okay."the female said as other foot steps walked away but the sound of heels where close to me. I held my breath as the female got closer and closer to me

"I know your in here."She whispered

"Don't worry,I won't tell the others."She said as she found me.

"Okay, well now that I know where your at, we shall keep you hiding here. while I tell the others I didn't find you."She whispered.

"Good luck."She said and winked at me before she walked off.

"I didn't find 'em."she told the others

"Me either."the other voices said

"Well maybe they ran off a different way."the female suggested

"Yeah."the others agreed as they walked off.

*Matthew and Rosallinna*

We ran as people with guns found us and started to shoot at us as if we where one of "them"

"Why are u shooting at us?"I asked the people as I ran. I got no answer as they kept shooting and some of "them." stumbled towards the group. The girl with the group ran ahead of everyone else until she caught up with us and started to shoot back at the group.

'Is she helping us?'I asked my self.

'Looks so.'My inner thoughts answered. while the people behind us were being attacked by "them" it gave us a chance to get as far away from them as possible. Even from where we were I could still hear the screams that came from the men as "they" attacked them. I ran until we all slowed down and thanked the women for saving us.

"Thank you."I said as I grabbed Jacob's hand which made him blush

"Your very welcome."She said as she shook our hands

"My name is Rosallinna."My sister told the lady

"My names Matthew and this is Jacob."I told her.

"Nice to meet all of you,my name is Lola."


	8. Chapter3

I was awoken by the sound of my phone going off, sitting up i found my phone and checked to see who it was it was a number I didn't know but i answered it anyways.

"Hello?"I asked

"Amanda!"my sister cheered happily on the other side of the phone. Pinching my self to make sure I was awake I happily laughed and told her what happened.

"Those men who were chasing you, I was with them so i could find you but they turned out to be insane so I left them and found a new group, and also tell the girl who saved you, I said thanks."she said before my phone died and we were cut off. Standing up I searched for the girl my sister was talking about and then I found her.

"My sister called, she says thank you for saving me."I told the girl

"She is very welcome."The girl said as she stared at my hair that was messed up from falling asleep on the floor.

"Here lets fix your hair now shall we?"she asked

"That would be nice."

"By the way my name is Stella, what's yours?"she asked

"Amanda."I said as I sat in front of her and she brushed my hair.

*Rosalinna and Matthew*

I followed Lola as I held Jacob's hand and he blushed more.

"Where are we going?"Rosalinna asked

"To find my sister."Lola said as she kept walking and clutching a knife.

"Okay."Rosalinna said as we walked. We kept walking until we heard the sounds of moans and we had to run again.

"Don't they ever give up?"Rosalinna asked anyone. I ran with Jacob beside me and our locked hands swinging in front of us.

"Get ready to fight!"Lola ordered as we turned the next corner and there was more of "them". We ran swinging my baseball bat which made me let go of Jacob's hand. Rosalinna and I swung our baseball bats until I heard a crack. I swung again and then the baseball bat broke into a small sharp wooden stump. Stabbing the wooden stub into one of "their" head's I let go of it as leaving it in one of "them's" head. After all of "them where dead we slowed down to a walk and walked into a store where there we met up with Amanda, Lola's sister and Stella the person who saved Amanda.

*Megan*

Walking with Mary beside me we deciding to talk since the dead world was crazy and lonely.

"So how did you learn how to kill them?"Mary asked

"Watched to many Zombie movies."I said as we turned the corner to see dead bodies everywhere but nothing else. We walked past the bodies until one twitched and we ran from it not wanting to deal with any of "them". we came to A clothing store where we stopped to take a break and change clothes if we wanted to. Mary changed into a mini skirt,a pair of Boots and a a jacket over her old shirt while I changed into blue jeans a white tank top,a denim jacket and a pair of combat boots. After we were done changing we walked out the store and down the hall.

*Mystery Boy*

I walked down the road and stopped a couple times to look behind me because I felt like I was being followed. Once I started walking again I heard the person's footsteps and then I heard some one pump a shotgun and another person load a sniper. I unsheathed my swords and listened to the sounds and then I heard it a shot fired by a sniper ducking out of the way behind a truck I looked for the direction of it. Finding the guy with the sniper I pulled a knife and threw it,making it hit him straight in the face. The guy with the the shotgun probably pissed after I killed his partner came out and fired at the truck. I jumped out from behind the truck before it exploded. Standing up I pulled out another knife and threw it which ended up missing. Running up to the guy I swung the sword and faked before I swung the other one at his leg and then stabbed him in the heart. Closing his eyes after he died.

"Riposa in pace.""Rest in peace."I said as I walked away.


	9. Chapter 4

The Army walked building to building shooting anything either dead or alive but only one of them thought it wasn't right. The Army men and Women fired their Ak47s at the dead that surrounded the mall, once in side they sent a message on the radios and intercoms

"If you are alive come out with your hands up and surrender."One of the Army men ordered over the radio. After ten minutes passed of waiting they kicked the door to the mall open and started to shoot anything dead and some alive. 'This is stupid,why is everyone killing survivors instead of helping them.'A soldier named David asked himself as he shot the dead with his Ak47. David decided that if he wanted to survive he would have to go his own way and make his own rules. While everyone else stayed on the first floor, he went up to the third deciding that he would look for survivors. While he was walking around he met up with Mary and Megan. Walking around with Megan and Mary behind him he looked out for the people he came here with,survivors,and the dead. he turned the corner and fired his Ak47 at the dead that was in front of him until they were all dead and he was out of ammo since the ammo and magazines was with the other soldiers. He held his gun by the top and swung it like it was a baseball bat.

"Wow how come there is so many of them."he asked Megan who had no clue.

"Where did David go?"A voice he knew asked

"David!"another voice called. He leaned over the railing and called "Third floor." before he pushed Mary and Megan into a bathroom and told them to lock the door. The footsteps and gun shots meant that his team was heading towards him. How could he face them with out having to tell them he had found survivors.


	10. Chapter 5

Dave stared at the dead that dropped as his comrades came towards him. what was he going to do?he wondered as he unbuttoned his vest. Sweat dripped down his face as he worried about Megan and Mary. "Hey Dave,what u doing up here?"The commander asked as he studied him. blood was on his vest and pants,his pants was ripped,and his vest was off.'were you bit?"The commander asked Dave "No,I was not."Dave stated. "Crash!" The door to the bathroom swung open as Megan and Mary came through the door and stared at Dave. Megan had her machete in her back pocket as the army men aimed guns at them. How were they going to get away? They asked themselves as they prepared to defend each other either that or die trying.

*Stella*

I heard gunshots from the distance not knowing or caring if it was crazy people, I ran towards the sound while dodging the dead that was near. When I finally got there I saw army men and women aiming their ak47's at a young girl my age, another soldier, and a young women.

"Put the weapons down and surrender!"One of the army men ordered. The young women dropped her bat,got onto her knees and put her hands behind her head while she was handcuffed. The Man did the same but the girl didn't she stood there head up strong and proud before she took off running with bullets flying by only missing her by inches. She kept running until she was no longer seen and the sounds of her heavy breaths and footsteps weren't audible. I turned around and ran back the way I had came wanting to tell the others.


	11. Chapter6

"What,you're telling us that you saw more survivors?"Amanda asked

"Yes I saw three others and a military group."I told her.

"A Military group?,what are we waiting for,maybe they could help us!"Matthew said happily

"I don't know about that."I said bitterly

"Why not?"Matthew asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Because, they arrested the other two survivors and shot at the third one, she was pretty tough though."I said really fast before I held my breath and waited for everyone to yell at me to stop lying,instead they did nothing but just stood there staring at me.

"So the military group you saw are killing survivors and arresting them also?"Lola asked

"Yes"

"okay then we will have to find a way out of here with out being seen."Rosalinna said in her spanish accent.

"I got a plan."Lola said as we all huddled together

*Mystery boy*

I walked slowly down the road making my feet hurt every time I stepped on rocks. I hadn't see life at all since those people I had killed,it was self defence anyways. I kept walking I just had to keep going,trying to find someone who could tell me what was happening,who I was,or why people were going crazy. I turned the corner and found a small little house and went to it,praying and hoping someone was there. I swung the door open only to have a gun pointing at my head.

"Oh crap!"I thought as the gun lowered as if the person knew who I was.

"Max is that you? Max!"The person called happily as he stepped out of the shadows.

"You know who I am?"I asked

"Of course,your my little bro."He said as he noticed they way I stared at him.

"Do you not remember me,mom,anything?"he asked as his voice showed the slightest hint of sadness.

"I'm sorry but I do not I barely even know anything about my self either."I said sadly

"Then i'll tell you everything."he said as he started to tell me everything about my past starting from when I was born all the way to now.

*Megan*

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and kept on running not really caring my feet were killing me,I just had to keep running so I did. I finally stopped running when I got to a clothing store and decided to hide there as I heard voices,marching feet and gun fire go past me. I held my breath until the voices were gone and then breathed in a sigh of relief only to have a gun pointed to my face.

'crap!'I thought as I dropped my machete and put my hands up in surrender.


	12. Chapter 7

*Megan*

I was pushed roughly to the ground and hand cuffed.

"Stand up"I was ordered as I tried to get up but got kicked in the ribs and fell back to the ground.

'Ouch."I thought but didn't want the men who arrested me to know that they were actually hurting me and at least act as tough as they thought I was. I stubbornly stood up and was pushed down the hall ways and out the door of the mall.

"What are you going to do with me?"I asked

"Don't worry we'll take good care of you."One of the men said with a evil smile on his face.

I stared at both of the men who had arrested me, they were very nerve racking and ominous. I was pushed violently into back of the car where Mary and David where.

"Don't worry guys,I'll get us out of here."I whispered to them as the car started,the rest of the army people got in and then the car sped away leaving the Mall behind. I didn't know where we were going but I didn't like the way those men talked to me,I had a bad feeling about these people.

*Max 'mystery boy'*

After my brother,who's name is Chris,told me everything I needed to know, I hugged him and asked him to come with me to find mom. He happily agreed grabbed a bag full of food,a shotgun, and his pistol. I quickly grabbed a bag of food as well and strapped it onto my back,put on a pair of hiking boots to cover my blistering feet,strapped the swords to my back and then walked out the door with Chris leading the way. I didn't know where we were going but as long as I was with him then I would go any where.

*Amanda*

I walked down the hall ways looking for the army group but seeing they where not any where to be seen I quickly got everyone and we made sure there was no booby traps,there was none, we quickly walked out the door only to have an alarm go off,

'Guess there was one after all.'I thought as we all ran dodging past the dead that stumbled,walked,and sprinted towards us.

"Run towards the cars and try try to hot wire one i'll take care of them."Lola ordered all of us as she shot her pistol and used her knife when they came close to her. I didn't know what to do but Matthew did he hot wired the car as it came to life with a load roar of the engine. I quickly got into the driver's seat as everyone else got in. making sure everyone was in. I quickly called for Lola and she jumped on top of the car with a load thump. I pushed the gas pedal speeding past and running over the dead that were in the street, I didn't know where we were headed but at least we were together.


	13. Chapter 8

*Megan*

I screamed and kicked at the back door of the big Suv,hoping it would open the door but it didn't even budge and so I crawled to the corner and cried softly.

'Why was this happening to me?'I wondered as old memories flashed through my mind,old memories that would never be the same,I realized. It seemed like hours until the back door was opened and my memories had finally faded.

"Come on,Get up!"We were ordered as we quickly got of the van and stared at our surroundings,we were in the middle of no where.I was pushed roughly to the ground with Dave and Mary beside me I then realized we were being executed with a shock of horror I gasped and then screamed as Mary's neck was slit and her head rolled towards me. Her head stopped directly in front of me with the expression of sadness still on her opened eyes. That made chills run down my spine.I screamed again,making a few birds fly away and moans erupt from somewhere.

"Good,now we won't have to kill you are selves."One of the men said as he unhand cuffed us and threw down weapons for us to defend our selves with.I looked down at the weapons stubbornly to find only a pistol with one bullet in it and Dave's Ak47 with no ammo in it.

'Of course.'I thought as I picked up the ak47 and Dave grabbed the pistol.

"Good luck!"one of the men laughed bitterly as the Suv drove away.

*Max*

We walked slowly through the dead city avoiding the dead as much as we could but when we had to fight we fought. I didn't know where we were going but Chris apparently did, we walked half way through the city before we stopped.

"Why did we stop?"I asked but was only quieted by Chris.I listened as we heard loud moans coming from behind us,it sounded like millions and all we could do was run try to out run them but every where we went the more moans we heard and then a scream a pitched blood curdling scream,out of habit I ran towards it but Chris grabbed me and then said

"You can't save everyone."

"Well I'll try,"I said stubbornly as I ran towards the direction of the scream,I heard the scream again.I picked up speed and kept running until I came to a small field and there in the middle of the field was a young girl and a older man who were trying to defend them selves against thousands of the dead who had stumbled towards the girl's scream.I pulled out my Katanas and sliced my way through the dead as blood hit my face and covered my swords.

'I have to save them.'I thought I swung the swords faster and picking up speed.I grinned a murderous grin and then with one flick of my wrist killed four with one swing.

'This was going to be fun!'

*Amanda*

I drove at 200 miles per hour as I sped past the dead or ran them over.I knew exactly where I was going now.

'I just have to see if she is okay.'I thought as I stopped directly in front of her house,She has been my best friend since kindergarten.I kicked the front door opened and called her name once I got in side,but the place was empty it seemed she had left with her family in a hurry.I looked around just in case she left me something I then found a note next to a picture of us from 7th grade.I smiled at the picture before I read the note it said

"Dear Amanda,If you are reading this and you are looking for me I have left with my family,we are heading to find a safe place.I'm sorry I didn't call but we had to leave in such a hurry I forgot to grab my phone.I hope your okay and I miss you. love Annie"

"I love you too."I said into the air as I stuck the picture and the note into my pants pocket and headed towards her I got there I quickly searched the room until I found what I was looking for Annie's phone and her necklace which I slipped on and put her phone in my other pant pocket.I quickly walked back through the house and then out the front door of the house and then turned around to see the house catch fire.

"Good bye."I said sadly to the house and then walked towards the car.

"I don't feel like driving."I said as I sat in the back and Lola got in the driver's seat

'Good bye forever.'


	14. Chapter 9

*Megan*

I swung the gun in my hands as if it was a bat.I kept swinging hoping that if I kept fighting then I would live through this.I swung one last time only for it to be grabbed by one of "them".I tried to pull it away but i knew that it was useless so I let go and stood still just waiting for death.

'Maybe death will be painless and I wont have to suffer or watch people suffering anymore.'I thought but when I didn't feel a bite or hand on me,I opened my eyes to see someone standing in front of me, pushed me out of the way as one of "them" lunged for me.I gasped as I watched Dave get surrounded by "them" and then Get torn apart.I put my hand over my mouth in shock as I sank to my knees.

"Why Dave why"I asked the air as tears fell down my face and onto my lap.

I watched as"they" tore Dave limb from limb only stopping to munch on the parts they had torn sight of it made me want to vomit but nothing came out. I knew I had to leave so while "they" were all distracted I ran with tears making it harder for me to see until I ran into someone or was it something?

*Max*

I watched everything with shock as the older man was torn apart.

'Maybe Chris was right I can't save everyone.'I thought as I watched the scene with shock until something ran into me,and there stood the girl staring at me terrified probably thinking I was one of those things. I quickly hugged her as she fought back my embrace.

"Shhh,I'm here to help and i'm sorry about your friend."I said soothingly trying to let her know that I was the good guy not the bad.

"W-Who are you?She stuttered sadly

"My name is Max,what is your's?"I asked

"Megan."she said softly as she stared into my blue eyes and I stared into her green. A shock of recognition went over me and I suddenly knew who she was.

"M-Max,it's you!'She said happily as we walked away from the dead.I had just met my little sister again. I smiled happily as we walked back towards Chris.

*Matthew*

We drove for what seemed like hours going to everyone's house seeing if their family was okay or there. but so far Amanda's family were gone,Stella's were dead which explained her crying as she left her house. Jacob's family was gone as well, and the last house to go to was my sister's and mine. When we got there we walked in slowly seeing the lights were off,so we used Rosalinna's phone as light. What I saw made me shiver and Rosalinna sink to her knees crying. There on the ground was my little sister Alexis covered in blood with a knife sticking out of her head. I walked past her and towards my parents room to find that the door was locked,so I kicked the door opened only to be greeted by my dead parents trying to attack me. I kicked them away shut the door, and then ran back down the hall to get Rosalinna. When I got there she looked at the scared expression on my face and then pulled the knife out of Alexis' head. I turned towards the hall where our parents were,I then saw the door fall over and my mom stumble out of the now opened door with my dad following slowly behind. Rosalina clutched the bloody knife as she stepped towards our mom and then swung the sharp point of the knife at her neck making blood splatter the window. She then handed the bloody knife to me as our dad sprinted towards us. I stabbed the knife into my dad's head before pulling it back out and wiping it on my pants. Rosalinna and I said a few words before we lighted a match and walked out the now burning house. Getting back into the car I climbed into Jacob's lap and cried into his chest as we drove away.


	15. Chapter 10

*Megan*

I smiled happily as we walked back towards Chris,I hadn't seen Max in a year since his accident when he went into a coma.I was happy,so happy I almost forgot about the situation we where in,but reality had a way of sneaking up on you. A moan broke our thoughts as we remembered that the time we were in now might be happy but from then on if we wanted to survive we had to watch each other's back and make sure no one was left behind because we are family and that's what family do they protect each other. When we finally got back to Chris he handed me a machete and a pistol and told me where we were headed.

'Ah it feels good to hold a machete again.'I thought as we walked through the city.

*Jacob*

I tried to console the crying boy in my lap but no matter what comforting things I said to him he kept on crying only muttering a few words that I could not hear or understand. I loved him and it tore me apart to see him like this and so I wrapped my arms around him and since there was nothing else I could do I let him fall asleep.

*Stella*

I watched my world fall apart in front of me slowly. Death,sadness,depression,and mourning was mostly what I saw around me. I barely saw love which was the flicker in Jacob's eyes when ever he looked at Matthew.I barely even saw happiness and never heard a laugh.

'Why did my world have to be like this?'I wondered as I stared out the window lost deeply in thought. Something caught my attention as we sped past,what I saw was a bus full of them speeding by us. The bus sped past us and then flipped before it exploded.

"Screech!"The car came to a stop right next to the fire that was in front of us. Looking out the back window I saw some of the Dead stumble towards the ruckus that we had created. Lola backed up and then turned the car around making even more noise as we sped off heading another direction that could lead us anywhere. Once we got to the intersection we turned a right went a couple blocks and then stopped when the car ran out of gas.

'No weapons,now no car,great' We quickly climbed out of the car and took off running trying to find the nearest place we could go to get weapons but to my dismay there was none and so I searched my pockets finding the ends of my old heels I had broke and a pencil. In frustration I threw the pencil to the ground and clutched the broken heels.

"Great,this day couldn't get better."I grumbled sarcastically as we ran.


	16. Chapter 11

*Stella*

I ran with the rest of the group as we dodged the dead knowing that if we tried to fight we would probably lose. I ran beside Jacob who carried the still depressed Matthew in his arms as he ran. We all ran a circle around Matthew and Jacob trying our best to protect them as we lacked weapons. We ran until we finally lost the dead. When we noticed that the dead were gone we slowed our pace to a walk as we stopped at a gas all walked inside leaving Lola to take guard. When we got into the store we grabbed food and water and stuffed them into a sack, before we started to eating our breakfast. I ate a honey bun,Amanda ate a Twinkie Jacob shared a Coffee and a package of skittles with Matthew,Rosalinna ate a Hershey's bar,two chocolate Donuts, and a package of MN M's. I grabbed a package of Rice krispies for Lola and then a Coffee I walked towards Lola who seemed to be on edge because she heard me coming she took her knife out and held it to my throat. Seeing that it was just me she put the knife away,apologized and then took the coffee from me but saying "No thanks." to the Rice Krispies.

"I'll take the shift." I told Lola and in return she nodded and handed me her knife. About 15 minutes into taking guard I lost my self in thought and didn't hear the footsteps behind me and before I knew it I was being held captive.

*Amanda*

I heard a scream from outside as we all ran to see Stella being held captive with a sword to her neck.

"Drop the weapons." someone said from behind us.

"We don't have any weapons Lola told the voice.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to your little Mexican friend and the depressed kid over there."the voice was gesturing towards Rosalinna and Matthew. We all turned to see Rosalinna pull a knife out of her hair and Matthew pull out a knife as well but where it came from, no one saw but Jacob. Matthew dropped his knife to the ground with a clang while Rosalinna had a hard time doing so.

"Drop the bloody knife!The girl holding Stella said in a British accent as she tightened her group on Stella,pressing the sword harder against her neck and making a little bit of blood trickle down her neck. Rosalinna gave the girl a i'll kill you look before she dropped the knife to the ground as well.

"Well Well Well,What should we do with them Sarah?"the girl hidden in the shadows asked the British girl.

"we could take them back to our camp either that or we can kill them."Sarah said "which one do you like better Ayumi?"Sarah asked a third person who walked out of the shadows along with the other two. Sarah was the first to step out of the shadow's still holding Stella, her Pale skin,grey eyes and blond hair being shown in the Moon was Ayumi, her pinkish red hair held up into a high pony tail that went down to her back,she also had pink eyes as well as she stepped towards Sarah. The last person to step out of the shadows was the girl behind us, she was short but normal size,she had Raven black hair, and purple eyes.

"Mia,come here."Ayumi ordered the girl who was behind us,known as Mia. Mia walked over to Ayumi only to be slapped across the face which made her go spinning to the ground holding her cheek. Ayumi did the same to Sarah who instead of following to the ground just held her cheek.

"I'm sorry about my idiot sister's." Ayumi said sweetly as she smiled and pushed Stella towards us.

"This is not how you should act around people unless they'er crazy and trying to kill you,understood? Ayumi yelled at her sisters. "Now apologize."She ordered Sarah and Mia who in return walked over to us and bowed in respect before apologizing.

"we are sorry,so sorry."they both stuttered.

"It's fine we forgive you Jacob said which caused everyone else,except Matthew who was asleep, to look at him.

"I know what they did was wrong but at least they realized it and apologized it takes a real person to admit what they did was wrong and apologize so for that I forgive them and even consider asking you guys to join our group." Jacob said the last part to Sarah Mia and Ayumi who in return smiled and shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't see why not and with more people we can actually be able to protect our selves easier."Ayumi said

"So where are you guys going?"Mia asked

"To find our families, well ours that are left."Rosalinna said the last part sadly.

Well let's go all this noise we caused probably told Them, we were are."Ayumi said while hitting her sister's in the back of the head. Rosalinna picked up her and Matthew's knife and put them back into her hair while Stella grabbed the bag of food and then followed everyone else towards the big yellow school bus that Ayumi and them had. We all quickly got on and then Ayumi drove us away.


	17. Chapter 12

*Max*

We walked for what seemed like hours until we stopped,the road we needed to take was blocked by fire,a overturned bus-that probably started the fire-and the dead who were on fire but kept moving as if they didn't feel it. We turned around to see that the dead were stumbling towards us in different directions. I glanced at Chris out of the corner of my eye,hoping he had a plan.

"So what's the plan?"Megan asked and speaking my thoughts.

"There is no plan,all we can do is run."Chris mumbled softly but loud enough for us to hear.

"What do you mean there is no plan?"Megan asked him as if she couldn't believe he had said that.

"Exactly what I said,there is no plan."He breathed as he pulled out his knife

"All we gotta do is run."He told us before he took off running towards the dead that now blocked our way.

"Come on let's go."Megan said and then took off after him.

'Damn it, why are they everywhere?'I thought and then followed Megan.

*Jacob*

I woke up to see that I had had my head on Matthew's lap where a pool of drool sat. Embarrassed I blushed and then lifted my head up to have a pair of lips on my forehead. I blushed a deeper shade of red and then asked.

"What was that for?"

"I wanted to thank you for staying by my side while I was mourning the loss of my family."Matthew said "So thank you."

"Your w-welcome."I stuttered which caused me to blush again and Matthew chuckle softly.

"Screech!"The bus came to a sudden stop making me fall out of my seat and face first to the floor.

'Ouch' I thought as I stood up and rubbed my forehead

"Whats happening." I asked Ayumi

"There's a traffic jam."Ayumi said flatly as she turned around to face us

"Should we A:wait through the traffic-which might not move,B:get out of the bus and walk to were ever our destination is or C:half of us leave and search for supplies and the other half stays on the bridge?

"raise your hand is you choose A."Lola said as she stood up to count votes. No one raised their hand.

"okay,B" Only Rosalinna and Stella raised their hands.

"And lastly C." Everyone but Stella and Rosalinna raised their hands.

"Okay,C it is then."

"Okay,Lola,Stella,Sarah,Amanda and I will get the supplies, since we can run the fastest and fight the best."Ayumi said as she pulled the doors open and jumped out with the rest of the people she picked following her. Mia ran to the door and shut it before running to the opened window and yelled to her sister.

"Our house is just across the bridge meet us there!" She then closed the window and got into the drivers seat.

'This was going to take a while.'I thought as I looked out the window nearest to me. Seeing all the cars and people trying to cross the bridge I decided if we went to a different bridge then we could meet them their earlier then if we crossed this bridge.

"Turn this bus around we need to take the other one."I told Mia who in return looked at me with a questionable look before saying.

"If you say so." And then she turned the bus around heading towards the other bridge.


	18. Chapter 13

*Ayumi*

I ran leading the way past people who panicked,cars that honked at us as we ran by and at the last second jumped out of the way of a car that almost hit me. we didn't stop until we made it across the bridge and to the nearest place that we could find supplies. The first place we came to was a gas station,while we were there we stuffed two back packs full of food and water and then left heading towards the nearest place that stored weapons. We ran through streets trying our best not to draw attention. When we got to the gun store we packed the third bag full of guns and ammo and then left heading towards the nearest place that held knives,swords and melee weapons. when we got there we grabbed two swords for each of us and a couple knives that we stuck in the last bag,when we were done we took off running towards our destination,the place where we were going to meet the others,and then we waited.

*Matthew*

I looked out the window my legs crossed and my broom laying against my legs. I was staring at the sky in awe admiring how beautiful it was even at a time like this.I loved nature I always had and with that love of nature came the love and respect for all living thing,but all of that had changed when the dead infected people who soon after they died came back and restarted the process. Now that the dead devoured anything living that was in its range I felt sickened of how awful they were,killing helpless animals,killing people,nature its self was now in flames. How I wished everything would go back to the way it was,but I knew already that it wouldn't, it never would. We were driving for what seemed like hours,me staring out the window the whole time, when suddenly the bus came to a hault.

"What's happening?" I asked worriedly

"There's another traffic jam,I guess we're going to walk." Mia said as she head towards the back of the bus where the three bags of food we had got from the Gas station sat along with our weapons. I got up clutching my broom.

"I'll go outside and take care of any of the dead,while you guys get supplies." I said as I opened the door to the bus and walked out onto the blood covered street.

*Max*

I ran following Chris and Megan as we fought our way through the dead. I watched both of them worriedly,hoping neither of them would ever leave me. I swung my swords killing the dead around me while running with the others,trying my best to protect them, We were almost out of the dead when there was a sudden explosion and our only way out was blocked. We looked around trying to figure out where to go next when there was another sudden explosion and the dead around us burned and then fell to the ground limp.


	19. The End

This is the end of The dead mall but look forward to book 2 of The Dead Triology! =)


End file.
